ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Spinach Wastes
A location not too far from the Grassy Plains. It is where Raditz's space pod crashed. Numerous times large dinosaurs have been seen inhabiting the area. You may battle here. * Melissa * Excalibur * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Adolescent cell jr * Health: 744,810/ 900,000 * Strength: 350 * Speed: 350 * Stamina: 1710/2000 * Blast gauge: 5/5 * equipment: Bio weapon build (25% physical and ki damage), bio enforced strike module (counts as swords * Effects: Perfection gene (can sacrifice 20% stamina to gain 1 blast gauge) true android barrier (has 3% chance of negating an attack) 25% ki and physical damage * Blast 1: solar flare * Blast 1: perfect barrier * Blast 2: Kamehameha * Blast 2: Tri beam * Ultimate: imperfect life steal Monarch *Health: 501,665/751,000 *Strength: 304 *Speed: 341.9 *Stamina: 78=20/900 *Blast Guage:3/5 *Equipment: Streamline combat clothes, Butterfly Blade, Ki Gloves *Effects: 25% Ki, 25% physical, 30% speed *Blast 1: Buttershield *Blast 1: Burning Butterflies *Blast 2: Butterfly Barrage *Blast 2: Papillons Eyes *Signature: Near Death Domination *Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Fight!!! * From a living space created from the crater of Radditz's ship emerges what looks like a much taller Cell Jr its face has a more human appearance compared to its brethren it seems more annoyed at Monarchs presence than anything he speaks with a fluctuating pitch "Oh great a monkey has come to interrupt my alone time. Die" he swings his fist creating a flash of green energy causing a sequence of explosions centering on Monach (10 ki blasts 6 hit 39,375 * Monarch smirks "You're joking? This is what Trunks sent me to deal with an angsty talking blue dung beetle. Well at least crushing you should be mildly amusing. I always wished ants could scream. Now my dream comes true." He grins as he slashes at Cell Jr 10 times with his sword 5 hit 34,200 * The cell jr yawns "Oh great a high an mighty monkey posing as a butterfly? Whats worse those born a bug and evolve or those who pretend" he clenches his fists before charging at Monarch unleashing a barrage of blows borrowing from Goku and piccolos attack style (10 bio punches 5 hit 43,750 * Monarch smirks "Definitely me." He appears behind the cell jr and slashes him 10 times in the back 4 hit 27,360) * The cell jr grabs the hilt "I beg to differ" he swings monarch over his shoulder using the opening to uppercut him and follow up with a dropping kick slamming him into the ground (10 bio punches 8 hit 70,000) * Monarch grins "Well it seems we've reached an impasse then really doesn't it. You think you're right I think I'm right but I suppose it won't matter when you're dead." he slashes 10 tiems (7 hit 47,880) * "That is where you are wrong monkey, you see you think you are right whereas I know i am right" he sweeps monarchs leg and uses the positioning to attempted a back breaker followed by a crescnt kick to the ground (10 bio punches 6 hit 52,500) * Monarch grins "Alright then, you hold onto that. Belief in yourself will be the only thing pulling you through the endless torment and torture you're about to experience." His eyes flash quickly as he's suddenly behind Cell Jr stabbing him once through the back before slashing 9 times (10 slashes 5 hit 43,750) * The cell jr pushes his hand through the ki blade grabbing the hilt and smashing it into monarchs face before kicking him away "So are you going to do anything interesting or is this just gonna be a session of your bluster and bravado?" (10 bio punches 5 hit 43,750 * "I like to think I've been rather modest myself, you're the one who's been bigging himself up so much. But I suppose it's only natural, it isn't your fault, I should of made you aware of the fact that you're talking to a Saiyan God." He smiles as a massive burst of energy comes from him knocking the Cell Jr back. "Good try though, I suppose I should stop messing around." He suddenly appears beside Cell Jr Slashing at him 5 times "But I suppose while Ihave the upper hand I should just take the moment in. As they say there's no present like the time." He laughs as he appears on the other side of Cell Jr slashing him 4 more times